


We Can Live

by Bullheaded25



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullheaded25/pseuds/Bullheaded25
Summary: A short little ficlet following 8x02 BECAUSE GENDRYA IS CANON Y'ALL!I tried to keep this one shot simple - after the battle against the White Walkers, Jon finds out about Arya and Gendry.





	We Can Live

The work recently done to Winterfell’s walls was all but gone. The walkways were mostly intact and while no wall had been completely knocked down during the battle against the Night King, the masonry in some areas would need to be reconstructed once again.

 

Jon looked around at his childhood home, his ears were no longer ringing but there was a loud rumble in his head that stopped him from hearing his surroundings and stopped him from thinking a full line of thought. The only line of thought that Jon could comprehend was simple.

 

They had won. 

 

_ They had won. _

 

But where was Arya? Bran? Sansa? Ser Davos? Where was Edd? Tormund? And Gendry?

 

There was a pressure on Jon’s bicep that took him a long moment to recognize it as a hand. Still in his daze, he looked to his side and saw Sansa; dark circles were under her red-rimmed eyes. Her mouth was moving but Jon couldn’t hear the words she was speaking to him. Sansa seemed to realize this, tears wettening her cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around his middle.

 

“Sansa -” Jon croaked, not wanting to get the mud and blood that covered him head to toe on Sansa’s gown. Sansa gripped him tighter and Jon wrapped his arms around her to return the embrace, finding himself shaking with quiet sobs.

 

Jon could hear his surroundings now, but still had no conception of time. When Sansa pulled away from him it could have been only a minute later or it could have been hours later. 

 

“Bran,” Jon said, his throat raw. “A-Arya -”

 

“Bran is alive,” Sansa told him. Jon’s heart both plummeted and soared. If something had happened to Arya so shortly after they were finally reunited he could not bear it. Sansa quickly continued, “Brienne told me she saw Arya alive and looking for survivors, but I have not seen her myself.”

 

Jon nodded to acknowledge her words and felt hot tears run down into his beard. He kept his arm around Sansa’s shoulders and looked around his childhood home once more. He noticed much more than the damage done this time: the joyful sounds of people finding the ones they cared about, people helping one another with what needed to be done within the grounds and the general milling about of the  _ survivors _ . 

 

“Lady Brienne,” Sansa said, tapping Jon’s side with her fingers to get his attention. Jon could feel some of the tension ease from Sansa’s shoulders. Lady Brienne was walking with Jaime Lannister on the opposite side of the court yard, and once Jon saw them he spotted his advisor.

 

“Davos,” Jon breathed out, pointing with his free hand toward the old man.

 

“Jon -” Sansa gasped, suddenly alert. She moved her body to face Jon more, all tension leaving her shoulders as she pointed past Jon toward Hunter’s Gate. 

 

Jon could see Arya stagger into the grounds, covered in mud with dried blood covering an entire side of her head. She was moving slower than she typically did but seemed steady on her feet and that alone nearly caused Jon’s knees to buckle beneath him. She walked further into the yard, looking at each face that she passed. 

 

“Arya!” Jon called out. His voice was so hoarse that he knew she wouldn’t be able to hear him, but her head snapped up nonetheless. Except Arya didn’t look toward Jon and Sansa, but to her right. Jon watched Arya turn and begin to walk in the same direction, her pace quicker than before.

 

Jon moved his eyes ahead of Arya and spotted his newly acquainted friend, Gendry. Gendy’s mouth was moving quicker than his feet were but within seconds Arya had reached him, jumping into her arms as she had jumped into Jon’s when he first returned to Winterfell.

 

“They’re friends?” Jon said stupidly, blinking at the sight before him. 

 

Sansa shifted beside him, “They left King’s Landing together all those years ago.”

 

“He never -  _ What the fuck _ -”

 

Gendry lowered Arya back on to her feet, and the moment she was balanced she grabbed either side of Gendy’s faced and pulled his lips down to meet hers. Gendry wrapped an arm around Arya’s shoulders and grabbed her hip firmly with the others. This was obviously not the first time that they had kissed. 

 

“Did you know ?” Jon demanded, turning to Sansa who was still staring at Gendry and Arya, her mouth open in surprise but with a curve beginning to spread across her lips. “You did, didn’t you -”

 

“I didn’t,” Sansa said, her tone light with a slight laugh. “The last I heard about Gendry was that he was forging a weapon Arya designed for herself.”

 

Jon’s feet began moving toward the two of them. He heard Sansa call after him and a moment later she was at his side, keeping his pace. 

 

Gendry pulled away from Arya’s embrace and said something to her, then looked past her head and spotted Jon and Sansa, his face fell slack and turned red within an instant and then Arya turned to face her siblings as well. A grin broke across her face and she ran toward them, wrapping one arm around Jon’s shoulders and the other around Sansa’s with such force that they all knocked heads. 

 

“We did it,” Arya whispered to them, and all Jon could do in response was hold the two of them tighter. 

 

When the three of them separated they turned to face Gendry. The smith was smiling at them but seemed to be anxiously waiting for Jon and Sansa to remember that he had just been in a passionate embrace with their little sister. Jon took one look at him and stepped toward him, pulling him into a firm embrace. He could feel Gendry’s surprise for the first moment, but then he felt Gendry’s strong arms hug him back. 

 

“I’m glad your alive,” he said, patting Gendry on the back. 

 

“I’m happy you made it,” Gendry said with a small laugh. “I’m happy we can live.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's been a while since I've wrote anything and I definitely struggled keeping this shorty so simple and, well, short! Let me know what you think!


End file.
